


call me when you're sober

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, too drunk to drive, decides to walk home from a graduation party. The school nurse, Meg Masters, finds him walking on the side of the road and offers to drive him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me when you're sober

Leaning against a random fence, Castiel stumbled and gave up trying to stand. He slid to the ground, resting his head against the wood and tilting it back to look up at the stars as his vision swam.

_Too much alcohol. I shouldn’t have left that graduation party. I can’t believe Dean let me walk home,_ he thought. _I don’t even think he noticed. Too busy trying to suck Lisa’s face off._

He sighed and tried to stand again, gripping onto the fence for support. He winced and threw his hand up to cover his face when a car’s headlights shone down the road, immediately deciding that it had been a bad idea when he lost his balance and stumbled. Kneeling in the grass on the side of the road, he watched the car pull over and stop, the rumbling of the engine filling the night air.

“Castiel Milton, is that you?” a voice called. Staring through the now-open window, Castiel recognized the face of the school nurse, Meg Masters.

He blushed and looked away from the open window, refusing to look her in the eye. He’d had what Dean called a ‘silly schoolboy crush’ on her ever since she’d nursed a bloody nose he’d gotten playing dodgeball in his freshman year. Four years later, it still hadn’t gone away. Castiel had lost count of the times he’d gone to school sick over the years just so he’d have an excuse to stumble down to her office and talk to her before she sent him home, happy for a chance just to listen to her voice.

Castiel tried to stand again when he heard her car door slam shut. Wincing, he clung to the wooden fence behind him and smiled. “Nurse Masters. Hi.”

“It _is_ you. Shit, Cas, do you realize how much trouble you’d be in if I was a cop? You reek of alcohol,” she said. “Get in the car. I’m driving you home.” He listened to her mumble under her breath about the stupidity of High School students as she led him to the car and gently helped him into the seat. His breath hitched when she leaned over him to grab the seatbelt, her blouse from graduation falling away enough to reveal the top of her bra.

“Castiel, did you just smell me?” she asked slowly when he leaned forward to sniff her hair. Embarrassed, he sank down in his seat to watch her walk around the car. “Do you remember your address?” She nodded and slowly pulled away from the curb when he told her, reaching to turn the radio down.

“You’re not gonna turn me into the police?” he blurted.

Meg chuckled. “For underage drinking on graduation night? Shit, no. I was a stupid High School kid once, too. I’m a little pissed that you decided to walk home from wherever this party was instead of call someone or sleep there, but at least you weren’t driving.” Shaking her head, Meg turned onto the main road. “Walking anywhere is stupid, though. The cops are all on the lookout for crazy parties tonight. The school should’ve done a lock-in somewhere.”

“I don’t usually do this, but Dean insisted. He was supposed to drive me home, but he drank, anyway, and his face was stuck to Lisa’s,” Castiel babbled. “But I couldn’t stay there. There was too much noise and everything started to look funny, so I left. But I got lost.”

“You’re kind of funny when you’re drunk. It’s cute,” she chuckled, leaning over to ruffle his hair.

Castiel’s chest puffed out at her comment. “You are very pretty also.”

Meg shook her head again and stayed quiet for the rest of the drive while Castiel stared at her, refusing to tear his eyes away from her face until she pulled up in front of his house. “No other cars. Looks like you’re in luck, Castiel. Mom and dad won’t catch you coming home like this. Do you need help getting to your front door or-”

Bravery coursing through him from the alcohol, Castiel strained against his seatbelt and pulled her into a kiss, cutting off the rest of her sentence. She relaxed against him for a moment, allowing him to run his fingers through her hair press closer to her. Meg only moved away when he clumsily tried to thrust his tongue into her mouth, her hands lingering on his chest.

“That’s not the best idea,” she said slowly.

He stared at her lips, wanting to lean forward and kiss her again. “Why?”

“Well, for one, you’re drunk,” she told him. “Two, I’m much older than you. Three, until a couple of hours ago, you were a student. That’s all sorts of illegal, and not the fun kind I indulge in when I confiscate it from the snots at school.”

“I graduated,” he pointed out. “I’m eighteen. There’s nothing illegal about it.”

“You’re still way younger than me and drunk,” she said. “Now, c’mon, unbuckle your seatbelt so I can get you through the front door.” Unbuckling her own seatbelt, Meg slipped out of the car as Castiel slumped back in his seat, his stomach rolling. He allowed her to help him up, leaning against her shoulder for support as she turned him toward the lawn.

“Nurse Masters, wait, I think I’m–” He pushed her away and doubled over, throwing up on the curb. Meg rubbed his back and made soothing noises until he stopped, keeping her feet away from him to avoid being splattered.

“My point exactly.”

She led him up the front steps and waited patiently as he fumbled for his keys, stomach still rolling and his face burning in embarrassment.

“Thank you for seeing that I get home safely,” he said stiffly as he opened the door. “I apologize for earlier. Goodbye.”

Meg glanced toward her car and hesitated. “Look, I shouldn’t do this, but you’re a good kid, and you aren’t a student anymore, so…” Fishing through her pockets, she pulled out a pen and took his hand in hers. Castiel watched as she carefully moved the pen against his skin, writing down her phone number. “Why don’t you call me when you’re sober? I’m not that much older, really. Twenty-six is still pretty spry, and you’re a good kid.”

He beamed at her. “Thank you. I would try to kiss you again, but I probably smell like vomit.”

“That you do. Get some sleep, Castiel. Make sure you drink plenty of water and take some aspirin tomorrow.” Meg leaned forward and kissed his cheek before strolling back toward her car and getting in.

Castiel watched her drive down the street before he went into the house and locked the door behind him, a smile on his face. Smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt, he lingered in the front hall for a minute before his stomach rolled again, sending him bolting for the bathroom.


End file.
